Mary Anne's Fun Summer Vacation
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: Mary Anne had a wonderful Summer! Her and her father spent a week in Iowa for a Father and daughter trip. However, her summer was nearly ruined afterwards!
1. Graduation Day!

Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

"Do you want to go on a trip as a father-daughter week? I'm going on to be vacation all that time starting the day after tomorrow," said Dad.

"Really? As in just you and me?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes," said Dad.

I got so happy as I hugged him. We always do something special together. We're very close.

"What about Dawn or Sharon?" I asked.

"They won't be around," replied Dad. "Sharon has to work late all next week and Dawn'll be in California, so I figured you and I can go on vacation."

"Oh, okay," I smiled.

I'm sure you're wondering who I am. I'm Mary Anne Spier. I'm thirteen years old and grew up in Stoneybrook, Connecticut. I attend Stoneybrook Middle School as an eighth grader and will be graduating from there this week. Summer vacation starts on Friday. My dad is a lawyer and doesn't always take too many vacations. Sharon Schafer was his first girlfriend from high school before he met my mom- who died when I was an infant- and after Sharon got sent away to college in California where she got married & had a daughter, Dawn, who is my best friend, and a son, Jeff. Then during the winter back in seventh grade, the Schafers got divorced and she moved her children back here since she grew up & wanted to be near her folks. The kids-including Jeff- took it very bad. Jeff missed his dad terribly & moved back to California. Dawn was about to adjust the move pretty well. Sharon and Dad were dating at that time. They finally got married this year and my dad & I moved in with the girls on Burnt Hill Road after living on Bradford Court for more than thirteen years since Mom and Dad bought that house before I was born.

It was pretty tough for me at first because I had two friends I grew up with only one of them moved before I did. My two friends I grew up with were Claudia Kishi who lived across the street and my first best friend, Kristy Thomas who was next door to me. She joined a stepfamily, too. She lives with her mother, stepfather, three brothers, two stepsiblings, an adopted sister, and grandmother who helps out. Her father left the family when she was growing up on Bradford Court.

Claudia still lives there with her folks and an older sister. Her sister is super smart when it comes to a hard subject and she gets As, which makes it rough for Claud who is a C average student. She's happy she still passes and she must pass to stay in the club we do, The Baby-Sitters Club, also known as BSC. Her grandmother lived with them before passing away recently after she was struggling with a stroke she had since the summer after seventh grade ended.

"Where do you have in mind?" I asked.

"We can go visit your grandmother," said Dad.

"Sweet," I said.

Grandma Verna Baker was my mom's mother and lives in Maynard, Iowa. She and her late husband raised me for a year after Mom joined the angels to help Dad to get over the sadness losing Mom. At first, Dad tried to get me back when I was eighteen months old after my grandparents thought he might not be able to raise his infant daughter all himself. Dad had to fight for that until they gave in to let me live with him again. I'm glad he did. Otherwise I'd never knew who was my father growing up. Plus I wouldn't have good friends here or have a boyfriend, Logan Bruno. I certainly wouldn't attend any Stoneybrook Public Schools. Grandma and I recently got reunited a week after she called- for the first time in thirteen years- to say her husband died of colon cancer the week before.

"We can leave Friday when you get out of school," said Dad.

"Okay. Are we driving or flying?" I asked.

"Sharon offered to take us to the airport for twelve-thirty flight," replied Dad.

"Sounds good," I said. "This is also good since I'd be seeing Bob again."

Bob is my friend of Maynard, Iowa. His mother is the daughter one of Grandma's best friends. When I first met him, I thought he was a very boring guy because we had nothing in common, but he says we still can be friends. That's fine by me. What I like about him is that he understood that I'm already taken anyway. Logan? Well, let's just say he doesn't bother tell the popular girls, Cokie Mason, that he's been taken until the very last minute. That's when I get mad at him. I blame him for not telling them. I also get mad at Cokie for taking my boyfriend from me, but the trouble is I'm very shy and it's hard for me to speak myself. So, mostly, I just practice the words in my head so I can tell Logan or Cokie on how I feel.

The next day, we got ready to walk across the stage. I hope I'd do okay, but I knew I don't have to look at the crowd, just at the principal's eyes when I get a graduation award. I'd be with my homeroom class and right next to Dawn since Schafer is before Spier. We're the only two 'who the last name that begins with 'S' in our homeroom. They'll be doing each floor. Mallory Pike and Jessi Ramsey were excused from a class to watch their friends graduate and they wouldn't able to see us except for the BSC meeting days, which is every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Claudia was glad that she's graduating with us.

We're glad we'll be in high school together. Stoneybrook High School is the only high school here anyway. Kristy's neighbor, Shannon Kilborne, would be with us for the first time because she attended Stoneybrook Day School. Kristy's glad about that and Shannon might be able to come to the meetings more often since she joined a lot of after school activities, which is why she's the associate member. My adopted brother, Carlos Peters, went to school with Shannon. I have another adopted sibling, Meredith Sousa. My best friend, Kayla Willis is still struggling with cancer.

I'm just nervous going to high school. I knew I'd do just fine since I get good grades and I want go to college after high school. My dream college is Stoneybrook Community College because I want to be closer to home. Kristy and Claudia are doing the same thing. I want to be a fashion designer because I love to sew, Kristy is going to be a softball coach for kids, and Claudia wants to be an artist & would like to have her own busniess and name it, 'Claudia's Art Shop and Gallery'.

After school, at home, I did all of my chores like emptying the dishwasher while Dawn loads it, I watered the flowers, and I figured I'd start the laundry now to be all done. We do white and colored separatedly so they won't get stained if I accidentally add bleach on colors. When I first did laundry last year, I forgot that the white and colored clothes were together and I didn't know I wasn't suppose to add bleach on colors & it came out with stains! I was afraid Dad would be mad at me for doing it, so I didn't tell him for the whole day until he found out his colored shirts had some stains & noticed stains happened to be bleach. Luckily, when I told him about what happen that night, he didn't get mad since he knew it was my first time doing the laundry & he showed me how to do the right way by separate colors away from whites so it won't happen again. That was before Sharon married Dad.

That night, I was packing my suitcase since Dad and I would be leaving for Iowa after I graduate and the graduation would be done before eleven. He and I would be having lunch at the airport before going on the plane.

The following day, it was the big day for me and Dawn & other BSC members to graduate! So, we'd be saying good-bye to Stoneybrook Middle and pretty soon, we'd be saying hello to Stoneybrook High School. Later, after the graduate flew up, Kristy arrived me and Dawn to the graduation party.

"I'd like to, but Dad and I have to leave for the airport to catch a plane for Iowa, it's at twelve-thirty this afternoon," I said.

"You and your dad can stay for awhile if it's okay with him, it's only eleven," said Kristy.

"Let's go check with him," said Dawn.

We did and Dad said we can stay for awhile. Sharon joined us so she can bring me and Dad to the airport.

"We can stay until ten of twelve to give us enough time to get to the airport," said Dad.

"Okay. Sounds like a good plan," I said.

At Kristy's, we had a fun time. They were about to serve lunch at quarter of noon when Sharon decided to leave to bring me and Dad early.

TBC


	2. Mary Anne & Mr Spier in Iowa!

At the airport, Dad and I sent the suitcases to the plane for Iowa before we had lunch. Later, at twelve-fifteen, the airplane arrived and when everyone got off, Dad and I got on board.

"Isn't this great going away as a father-daughter vacation?" I asked.

"Yes, it is," smiled Dad.

The plane took off at exactly twelve-thirty on the nose. It takes about a couple of hours to get to Iowa. We got there at about two-thirty. We got off the plane and got our suitcases when I spotted Tina and Bob.

"Hi, guys," I greeted them.

"Hi, Mary Anne," said Bob.

"Where's Grandma Verna?" I asked.

"She's at home doing some stuff, so she asked us to get you and your father. You must be her son-in-law, Richard," said Tina. "She's been telling me about you."

"That's me," said Dad.

"Let's go bring you to her house," said Tina.

"Okay," I said. "I can't wait to see her."

"I bet, she can hardly wait to see you, too," said Tina.

At Grandma Verna's, Dad and I thanked Tina for bringing us as we went in.

"Grandma, we're here," I called.

"I'm out back," said Grandma Verna.

"We can put our suitcases over here for now," said Dad.

"Okay," I said.

That's what we did and I came out back.

"Hi, Grandma," I greeted.

"Hi, how's my girl?" asked Grandma Verna.

"Good," I said.

"I'm sorry I had to miss your graduation today, I had things to do before you and your father arrive," said Grandma Verna.

"That's alright," I said.

Dad came out then.

"Hi, Richie," said my grandmother.

"Hi, Verna," said Dad.

"How you've been doing with work?" asked Grandma Verna.

"Pretty good," said Dad. "I'm off all week starting today, so that's why I figured I'd take Mary Anne here as a father-daughter vacation since Sharon has to work late and Dawn will be in California during my vacation time."

"That's a nice way especially for her graduation gift," said Grandma Verna.

"I agree," said Dad.

"So, did you need anything to drink?" asked Grandma Verna.

"We're all set, we ate lunch before we came here, so I'll wait until dinnertime," said Dad.

"Same here," I said. "Thanks anyway."

"Not a problem," said Grandma Verna. "I'm just finishing up with gardening."

"Those flowers are pretty," I said sitting next to her.

"These were your mother's favorite kinds, so I've been planting them as a good memory," said my grandmother.

"That's cool," I said.

"I'm also planting turnips so I can make them for dinner tonight," said Grandma Verna.

"Sounds good," I said.

"Fine by me as well," said Dad.

----

Two hours later, the turnips were ready to be picked. I get to help Grandma to do so. There were only three good ones. I never had mashed turnips and looked pretty good. I was told it was Grandpa Bill and Mom's favorite food. Dinner was ready in twenty to thirty minutes. I don't like to cook much and Grandma Verna knows, but she did show me how to mash the turnips. After dinner, I was helping Grandma Verna cleaning the kitchen. I love helping her out.

After that, Grandma Verna decided to take me out for ice cream and tells Dad it was girls only & I just laughed at that joke.

"That was a good one, but I'm sure Dad would want ice cream, too," I told her still laughing.

"Thank you for telling her," said Dad who was laughing, too.

"Well, okay, but be a good boy," joked Grandma Verna as I was still laughing.

"Very funny, you know I'm a grown-up, not a kid," said Dad as he kept laughing.

We went to _Dairy Queen_ where I went when I first met Bob. It's a best place to get ice cream.

"Oh, later on, I got a graduation present for you," said Grandma Verna.

"Okay, can't wait to see it after," I smiled.

---

After that, back at Grandma's, Grandma Verna and I were outback where she wanted to be with me alone to give me the graduation gift. She gave me a jewelry box and when I opened it, it was two pairs of earrings along with a beatiful locket.

"These are beautiful," I said.

One pair had diplomas and the other had caps. The locket had a mixed graduation theme.

"Thanks," I smiled as I hugged her.

"Why don't you try them on?" asked Grandma Verna.

I tried one of the earrings and the locket & they were pretty on me.

"Wow, I love them, I really do," I smiled back. "I can't wait to show Dad."

But would he approve the earrings? I know his rule was no earrings, but I also knew he might like them since they're gifts plus I'll be fourteen very soon in three months after school begins again. Another thing, I wear Mom's old earrings every now and then. I went back in and did manage to show them to him and to my surprise, he did like the earrings. He liked the locket that matched them.


	3. The Concert at Maynard Club

The next day, I wore my new earrings and the locket. I put a picture of my mother that Grandma Verna gave me. I also put a picture of my grandfather so I'll know what he was like. She once told me I look like Mom. She loves to sew, but not cooking.

I get to invite Bob to go out to lunch with us this afternoon, so I called him to see if he's available for lunch. He checked with Tina and she said yes. Here's the best part: he gets to be with me for the afternoon even after lunch until later tonight. He works with his mom at Maynard Club nearby. She checks IDs before letting anyone in. All clubs only allows teenagers who are sixteen and up & must have proof by checking IDs. He helps the bartender giving people drinks and he checks the ones who are teens & 21 before serving alcohol. They said they check IDs under 30, too. Most teens try to sneak to buy drinks by use their fake IDs, not their real ones they use to go in, but Bob is very smart by catching them by saying, 'We don't accept fake IDs'.

He only helps them out on school vacations and weekends. He can't do it on school nights because he tells them it's too late for him especially with homework. They work from six-thirty to eleven-thirty at night. Sometimes they have special events for schools like middle or high school & they don't have to show their IDs except if they try to get alcohol. No school IDs are required.

Bob came by at eleven-thirty, which was an hour after we talked on the phone.

"I can't wait to spend the whole afternoon with you," said Bob.

"Me either," I smiled.

"Maybe you can come to the club with me," said Bob.

I just stared at him and said, "Excuse us for a moment."

"We'll meet you out there," said Dad.

I took Bob outside and said, "Go to the club with you? At age thirteen? I could get caught if I try to sneak in because I'm not sixteen."

"They're supposed to have an event going on like a concert all this week. They ususally let teens of all ages in," said Bob.

"Are you sure they'll let me? I'm not around here," I said.

"It's no big deal, I'll check with my manager if you could go tonight and I'll let you know tomorrow," said Bob.

We went to _Maynard Chinese Buffet_ for lunch. I love buffets because you get to eat anything you want and get up as long as you like.

After lunch, we went to the mall and spent the day there.

"Those earrings are beautiful," commented Bob.

"Thank you," I smiled. "Grandma gave them to me as graduation gifts."

"That's cool," said Bob.

"I know. I have the other pair. I also have this locket I'm wearing right now," I said. "I have a picture of my mom and grandfather."

"That's nice," said Bob.

"It's also good so I'll know what they were like," I said. "I wish I'd meet Grandpa Bill before he passed away since I don't even remember him."

"Most kids are like that," said Bob.

"Did you remember your dad when he died?" I asked.

"Yes, I was five or six," replied Bob.

"You're lucky," I said.

"I guess so," said Bob as we laughed.

After we visited the mall, we headed back home since it was five-thirty and Tina would be coming for him in thirty minutes.

"Mind if I stay out on the porch until Mom comes?" asked Bob.

"That's fine," said Grandma Verna.

"I'll keep him company," I said.

"Certainly," replied my grandmother.

We sat on the porch and talked for a bit until Tina came for him ten minutes later.

"Like I said, I'll let you know about Wednesday tomorrow," said Bob.

"Okay," I said. "Bye."

"Bye," said Bob waving to me.

I went back in the house as the car drove off. That night, at dinner, the phone rang as Grandma Verna got up to answer it.

"Hello. Oh, hi, Tina, dear," said Grandma Verna. "That's good to hear. I'll let Mary Anne know."

She came back to join to tell me that the manager said yes that they let teens of all ages in when they have concerts. I was glad about that.

After I had my meal, I said, "May I leave the table?"

"Of course you can," said Grandma Verna.

The next day, the phone rang as Grandma Verna answered.

"Hello," said Grandma Verna. "Hi, Bob. Hold on. Mary Anne, it's for you."

I came down as I got the phone and went up back to my room.

"Hello. Hi, Bob," I said. "So, your mom called to tell me I could go to the club with you?"

"Yes," replied Bob.

"When am I going there with you?" I asked.

"Tonight if you want to," said Bob.

"Sounds good," I said.

"We'll pick you up at around six," said Bob.

"Okay," I said.

At five-fifteen, I changed into a nice outfit since I was going to the club with Bob like he mentioned it to me earlier. Fourty-five minutes later, they came for me and drove off to the club.

"You can have a good time there. You'll leave with me and Mom when we leave at eleven-thirty," said Bob.

"Okay," I replied.

At the club, Bob and Tina went to clock in.

"If you want, you are welcome to help me and the bartender, Mr. Lee Longhand," said Bob.

"Okay," I said.

"Either that or just have fun," said Bob. "You can also help yourself getting a drink. We have juice, water, and soda."

"What kind of juice and soda flavors?" I asked him.

"We have apple, orange, and tomato juice. The soda flavors are diet coke, coco-cola, sprite, ginger ale, and orange soda," replied Bob.

"Okay," I replied.

"And if you need to use the bathroom, it's over there," said Bob showing me the restroom sign. "And the pay phone is in there."

"Alright," I nodded. "Thank you. I have change, so I'll be all set."

The club people started coming in ten minutes later. Bob was right. I was having a fun time. I had two cups of sprite, I danced with some guy I don't know during the concert. His name was Troy Bennett. He's sixteen and a half & he drives.

"So, how old are you?" asked Troy.

I don't know if I feel comfortable telling it to him right now, so I didn't say anything.

"Can you excuse me? I just need to get a drink," I said as I left him to go to the bar.

"Do you want another sprite?" asked Bob.

"Yes please, this sixteen-year-old guy Troy Bennett I was dancing with asked me how old I am. The problem I don't want him to think I was special to be let in," I said.

"Don't worry about it, Mary Anne," said Bob.

"Another thing is I don't want to lie about my age," I continued. "I feel guilty."

"Relax, I'll handle it," said Bob.

At least Bob knows what to do. That was when Troy came up.

"Aren't you coming back to dance with me?" asked Troy.

"Just let her take a break," replied Bob giving me sprite.

"Thanks, Bob," I said.

"And she doesn't have to tell you her age. My mom works here and she had permission to come here by the manager since teens of all ages are allowed to come to see the concert. She doesn't live around here," said Bob.

"Oh, okay," said Troy as he leaves.

_"Thank you, Bob," _I said to myself.

At ten, I was tired and wanted to go home early. I went to Tina.

"Is it possible that I can go home early? I'm just getting tired," I said.

"Sure. You can use my cell phone to call your grandmother," replied Tina as she got it and gave it to me.

I did call her and she said she'd be on her way over.

"She's on her way over now," I told Tina.

"Okay, you can wait out here with me. Did you have a good time tonight?" asked Tina.

"Yes, I did," I replied.

"You can come here anytime and I can get you on my way to work," said Tina.

"Okay, fine by me," I smiled.

Grandma Verna came by ten minutes later as I thanked Tina and went to the car.

"Hi, honey, how did it go tonight?" asked Grandma Verna.

"Good. I had a fun night," I replied.

"That's good to hear," smiled my grandmother.

"Yeah," I said.


	4. The Perfect Day

The next day, I was still asleep at nine because I was still tired from last night. I was in bed before ten-thirty, so I didn't stay up too long to talk about how fun I had at the club. I told Dad and Grandma Verna that I'd tell them about it when I get up. When I got up, I noticed it was almost eleven. I _never _slept that late before. I usually get up by nine or ten, depends on what time I go to a client's house to baby-sit. I took a shower, got dressed, and came down.

"Morning, honey," said Dad.

"Morning, I almost didn't want to get up because I was still tired a bit from last night," I said. "This must be the first I got up before eleven. Is it too late to have anything for breakfast?"

"No, it's still early enough," replied Dad.

"Okay, I just want to make sure," I said.

All I had was toast with peanut butter and orange juice.

"Did you had fun at the club last night?" asked Dad.

"Yes," I replied. "I danced with someone I don't even know, but he was nice."

"That's good," smiled Dad.

"I liked the concert. It was the_ Rolling Stones_ that were performing there," I said. "When I noticed that, I think of Mom's favorite rock band."

"I know," said Dad. "Did they played that engagement song and when your mother & I danced for our wedding dance?"

"Are you talking about _The Promise_?" I asked as he nodded. "They did. When I heard that, I thought of it, too."

"That was one of my favorite memories of your mother," said Dad.

"I remember you telling me that when I was younger," I said.

------

That afternoon, I was in the garden with Grandma Verna helping her getting rid of the weeds and dumping it in the woods from a wheelchair that Mom gave her for Mother's Day when she was pregnant with me according to Grandma Verna.

She also told me I was named after my late two great-grandmothers: one was named after my maternal great-grandmother and the one was named after my parental great-grandmother. Grandma Verna's mom's name was Mary and Grandpa Bill's mom's name was Anna. Mom replaced Anna with Anne. That's how I got my name. If Mom had a son before she died, she'd name him after my late two great-grandfathers. Grandma Verna's dad's name was Robert and Grandpa Bill's name was James. It would be R.J. for short. Dad always wanted to have two kids like Sharon had, but that didn't happen. I don't mind since I always wanted a sister growing up before I had Dawn and Meredith came into my life. Dad wants to have a son of his own before Carlos came along. He would still like to name him Robert James. He liked Mom's grandparents a lot when he met them. That way it would be the same amount: three girls counting me and three boys counting Jeff.

"I wish I'd talk to Sharon about having another baby in the house," said Dad.

"If you're ready to do so, talk to her about it," smiled Grandma Verna.

"I'm ready, but I don't know if Sharon is," replied Dad.

"Just give it a try, honey," said Grandma Verna.

"Okay," said Dad.

It was almost twelve-thirty when Grandma Verna and I finished the weeds. I had a tan after staying out for almost an hour.

"You got a nice tan," said Grandma Verna.

"I know for a change. One time I was like a lobster," I said.

"Let's go make some sandwiches for lunch," said Grandma Verna.

"May we have a picnic today?" I asked.

"Sure we can, dear. That's a great idea," said Grandma Verna. "We can do it at the park nearby."

"Sounds good," I agreed.

"Fine by me as well," added Dad.

"We can make meat sandwiches of our choices: ham, turkey, or Bologna," said Grandma Verna.

"Even better," I smiled.

"Come on, my workers," joked Grandma Verna as I busted out laughing.

That's what we did. We also packed mustard, ketchup, and mayo. We each packed a small bottle of juices of our choices as well. We added just plastic knives. Grandma Verna has this nice picnic basket that she owned since she was engaged to Grandpa Bill. It includes a picnic blanket.

"I'll pass this onto you one day," said Grandma Verna.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," smiled my grandmother.

"We'd be lucky that we'd be having two picnic baskets," said Dad.

"True," I agreed. "But I think she means when I'm an adult."

"That's right, you tell him," said Grandma Verna.

Dad and I just laughed at that. When we were ready to go, I had the visor and sunglasses on. My skin is very sensitive to the sun, so I had sunblock on before I came out earlier. After lunch, we decided to stay at the park for awhile.

---

We stayed at the park until about one-thirty and went back home. Sharon called and left a message to call her at work.

"I'm going to call her to see what she wanted," said Dad.

"Okay, we'll be out back, relaxing," said Grandma Verna.

Outback, Dad was still on the phone with Sharon.

"I wonder what happened," I said.

"Who knows," said Grandma Verna.

Dad seemed to be thrilled about something when he came out two minutes later.

"She just wanted to let me know she's ready to have another child of our own together," said Dad.

"Really?" I asked.

"Good for you, you must if talked to her into doing it," said Grandma Verna.

"She sort of read my mind when I was about to do so," replied Dad. "She wants to do so in a few months and would like to have it before Spring starts."

Dawn and I wanted them to have another baby one time. Wait until I tell her when I call her tonight. She was in California for the week until Dad and I return home on Sunday. That night, I called Dawn since it was eight, which it's five in California.

"Schafer residence," said Jeff.

"Hi, Jeff, it's your favorite stepsister," I said.

"Oh, boy, a girl calling," joked Jeff.

I just laughed and said, "Is Dawn there?"

"Sure. Hold on," said Jeff.

Jeff can be very funny. Two seconds later, Dawn came on.

"Hi, Mary Anne," said Dawn.

"Hi, Jeff is hiralous," I said.

"I know. I laughed when I heard him," said Dawn. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Dad talked to your mom today," I said.

"Really?" asked Dawn.

"And guess what, she's ready to have another baby of her own," I told him.

"No way," smiled Dawn.

"I know. Dad was ready, too. He talked about it earlier," I said. "He always wanted to have another child before Mom died."

"Really?" asked Dawn.

"Yes and wanted to have a son named after my late two great-grandfathers from Mom's side, Robert James. Robert was my maternal great-grandfather while James was my parental great-grandfather. I was named after my late two great-grandmothers, Mary and Anna. For my middle name, they replaced Anna with Anne," I explained. "Mary was my maternal great-grandmother and Anna was my parental great-grandmother."

"That's cool," said Dawn.

"If it does happen, Jeff would have to get used to not being the youngest anymore," I added.

"I know," agreed Dawn.

"Your mom wants to do so in a few months, so she can give birth in the Springtime," I said.

"That's fine with me," said Dawn.

----

The next day, Grandma Verna told us she was going to get her hair done.

"Maybe you both can come with me so you can meet my hair stylist," said Grandma Verna.

"Okay," I said. "Count me in."

"Fine by me," said Dad.

"What time is your hair appointment?" I asked.

"This afternoon at twelve-thirty," replied Grandma Verna. "We can have at the mall at noon and go straight for my hair from there."

"Okay," I agreed with the plan.


	5. Mary Anne's New Friends at Beauty Shop

At eleven, at the mall, Grandma Verna, Dad, and I had Johnny Rockets for lunch. While we were there, I was thinking of curling my hair as my new hair style and have it cut about an inch above my shoulder, but I'm not sure if Dad would let me. I'm sure he will. Since I convinced him to let me hair out of braids, I'm sure he'd let me do whatever I want with it.

Maybe I'll ask him when we go to the beauty polar. That'd be a perfect time to check with him. We stayed for a bit longer and like we planned, we did leave at noon. When we got there, Grandma Verna's hair stylist went to her.

"Hello, Verna, how are you?" asked her stylist.

"Fine thanks," said Grandma Verna.

"Who do you have here today?" asked her stylist.

"This is Alma's little girl, Mary Anne and my son-in-law, Richard Spier," said Grandma Verna.

"My, she's getting big," said the other stylist. "The last time I saw you, you were still being raised by your grandparents. How old are you?"

"She's thirteen," said Grandma Verna.

"Wow," said the stylist.

"This is Julia Wellington and the helper is Ella Stones," said Grandma Verna.

"Nice to meet you both," said Dad.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"What did you need today, Verna?" asked Julia.

"I'm just here to get my hair cut," replied my grandmother.

"Okay," said Julia.

"This is a nice place," said Dad.

"Thank you," said Ella. "I'm the owner of this place."

"That's cool," I said trying to cheer up a bit.

I was reading a magazine when I spotted a perfect haircut that was the size I wanted and the exact hair style.

"Ella, why don't you give them a small tour?" asked Grandma Verna.

"Sure. Do you want to go on a little tour?" asked Ella.

"Fine with us," said Dad as I agreed.

That's what she did and it was a nice tour. She even told us she lives upstairs.

"Wow, a beauty shop in your own home, that's cool," I commented.

"I always wanted to own a business in my home so I wouldn't have to leave for work," said Ella. "My mother did the same thing before she died, I grew up here, so now she passed it on to me two weeks before her death."

"Wow," I said again.

"I let my children come in here when they're done with their homework because they like helping out by sweeping the floor and emptying the trash," said Ella. "I've been raising them all by myself when my husband took off when my youngest daughter, Michelle, was five."

"I raised Mary Anne on my own after Alma passed away," said Dad.

"That was sad when that happened. She was a wonderful person, she would come with her mother to get hair done, too. She started coming when she was a little girl and she loved my kids since they were born. But none of them remember her. Michelle was six months old back then. I also have two older sons," said Ella.

"Same here with me. I wish I'd remember her," I said.

"They're all teenagers now. My sons, Michael is fifteen and Lucas is fourteen. Michelle is your age," said Ella. "They're all home if you want to meet them if it's okay with your father. They were all toddlers when your father took you back."

"Of course she can," said Dad.

"I'll go get them," said Ella as she went to get them.

Maybe this would be a perfect to ask about my new haircut and style.

"Mind if I show you something while I wait?" I asked.

"Sure, what's up?" asked Dad.

I went to get the magazine and said, "Is it okay if I get my hair like that?"

"Of course you can," replied Dad. "That would look lovely on you."

"Thanks," I said. "I'll ask Julia when she's done with Grandma Verna."

I asked Julia about it and agreed she would do it when she's done. That was when Ella came down with her kids.

"Kids, this is Alma's daughter, Mary Anne and her father, Richard," said Ella.

Michelle looked like me a bit except her eyes are blue.

"It's nice to meet you all," said Dad.

"Same here," said Lucas.

"Hi," I said.

"You're exactly my size," said Michelle.

"Isn't this funny that you're sort of look like me?" I asked.

"I know," replied Michelle.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" asked Michael.

"Dad, may I do that until Julia's ready for me?" I asked.

"Certainly," said Dad.

"I'll come up for you when Julia is finished," said Ella.

"Okay, come on," said Michelle.

That's what they did and it was beautiful home.

"This is nice," I commented.

"Thanks," said Michael.

"I'll call to show Mary Anne my room first," called Michelle. "Ladies are always first."

I just laughed at that. She showed me her and it was very nice. She even has Cam Geary's pictures.

"I love Cam Geary," I said.

"You're kidding me, so do I," said Michelle. "He's good looking."

"I know," I agreed. "I love seeing his movies and I even have a poster of him at my home in Stoneybrook, Connecticut. I had a poster in my locker at school."

"Same here with me," said Michelle. "These are my awards for best sew work."

"I love to sew, too," I replied while my eyes lit up.

"Isn't that weird?" asked Michelle.

"I know," I replied as we laughed. "My mom was just like me. She loved sewing as well."

"Sewing is one of the fun things to do," said Michelle as I agreed.

Then it was Lucas' turn to show me his bedroom and it was very interesting. He had ghost wallpaper and his bed was like a haunted house. Dawn would love this since she loves anything that had to do with ghost.

"My stepsister would love your room," I said.

"I like to be in play that involves ghost like _A Christmas Carol _or something," said Lucas.

"That's good," I said.

"I played the ghost of the future," continued Lucas.

Last but not least, it was Michael's turn to show me to his room and liked it. His room was a baseball theme.

"I've been playing baseball since I was seven even after my father took off," said Michael.

"One of my friends' father took off when her youngest brother was a baby," I told him.

"Michelle remembers him a little bit," said Michael.

"Oh," I said.

"I also like to play basketball and bowling," continued Michael.

"That's cool," I said. "I bowl with my boyfriend often."

"We can bowl together sometime," said Michael.

"I'm only here for a week, I live in Connecticut," I told him.

"That's okay. We can do it while you're here if you want," said Michael.

"Fine by me," I said.

Ella came back and said, "How do you like it up here?"

"I like it, especially Michelle's room. I'm a huge fan of Cam Geary," I replied.

"That's good. Julia is ready for you now," said Ella.

"Okay," I said.

"Can we all come down with you to get know Mary Anne and her father?" asked Michelle.

"That's a good idea," said Ella.

Downstairs, I was already getting my hair washed. Julia was also pregnant.

"I'm also due to have twins soon," said Julia.

"That's cool," I said.

"I'm very excited about it. They're my first children," continued Julia.

"When you're due?" I asked.

"September 24th," replied Julia.

"No kidding! That's two days after my birthday, which is September 22nd," I said.

"Isn't that something?" asked Julia.

"I know," I agreed.

After my hair was washed, I was under the dryer. Michelle was with me while we were talking.

"Do you know we have a same birthday?" asked Michelle.

"Wait a minute, your birthday is also on September 22nd?" I asked.

"Yes," said Michelle.

"Weird," I replied.

"Tell me about it," said Michelle as we laughed.

"Did we separate at birth? We have the same favorite actor, same hobby, and the same birthday," I said.

We just kept laughing.

"Wait until I tell my friends at home," I said.

"I never met anyone who have a few things in common until now," said Michelle.

"Me either," I said as the dryer stopped a minute later.

"All set?" asked Julia.

"I sure am," I replied.

I told Ella that Michelle and I have the exact same birthday. She thought that was funny, too. We'd be friends in a heartbeat.

"Can Mary Anne and I switch phone numbers? She can call me at both Mrs. Baker's and her house when she goes back home," said Michelle.

"That's a great idea, sweetie," said Ella.

"We'll do that when Julia's finished with her hair," said Michelle.

"Okay," I said.

After my hair was done, I loved my new curly haircut an inch above my shoulder.

"I love my new style, thanks, Julia," I smiled.

"You're very welcome, Mary Anne," said Julia.

Michelle and I did switch phone numbers while Grandma Verna was paying Julia.

"You look stunning with your new haircut and hairstyle," commented Michelle after we were done.

"Thanks," I said. "Where's Dad? Is he all set to leave?"

"He's waiting outside for us, I told him we'd be out there in a few minutes," said Grandma Verna.

"Okay," I replied. "I can't wait to show it to him."

"Maybe we can hang out while she's here during the vacation," said Michelle.

"That's a terrific idea," said Grandma Verna. "Why don't you call tonight to make arrangements?"

"Sweet," I smiled.

"Michael would like to take Mary Anne out to bowl, I'm sure I can join them. Lucas can't stand bowling much," said Michelle.

"All set, it's time to leave, dear," said Grandma Verna.

"Okay, call you tonight, Mary Anne," said Michelle.

"Okay, bye, everyone, it was nice meeting you all," I said.

"It was our pleasure to have you here," said Ella.

We left and Dad did like my new style and haircut.

"Looks like you girls were having fun already," said Dad.

"I know, it was weird that Michelle and I both like Cam Geary, into sewing, and have the same birthday," I replied.

"That is odd," said Dad.

"I know it is," I agreed as we laughed.


	6. Bowling Games and the Mall

That night, the phone rang as Grandma Verna answered and then said, "Mary Anne, it's for you, It's Michelle."

"Swell. Thanks," I said as I got up as she gave me the phone. "Hi, Michelle, how are you?"

"Nothing much. Michael already decided to go bowling tomorrow afternoon," replied Michelle.

"Already? Cool," I said.

"Are you available to do so?" asked Michelle.

I checked with Dad and said it was fine by him.

"All set. My dad said I could go," I said.

"Terrific, my mom is bringing us to the bowling alley on her break and will come for us when we're ready. We can only bowl for an hour," said Michelle.

"Fine by me," I replied.

"Michael said he liked you a lot," said Michelle.

"He does?" I asked.

"I sure do," I could hear Michael's voice from the background.

"As his friend?" I asked hopefully.

"No, as your boyfriend," replied Michael.

Michelle and I laughed at that.

"You won't find it funny if my boyfriend finds out about that back at home," I said.

I just kept laughing at that.

"I'm going to beat the pants off of you," said Michael from their speaker.

"Yeah, right, just wait and see," I joked. "How about we make a bet?"

"How much?" asked Michael.

"If Michelle and I beat you, you owe us ice cream and if you win, we'll do the same," I replied.

"You're on," said Michael.

"That was a good bet, Mary Anne," said Michelle. "Michael is going down."

We laughed at that again.

----

The next day, at the bowling alley, I was a very good bowler with a bunch of strikes. So did both Michael and Michelle. But poor Michael is in the last place while Michelle and I were winning. I also had some spares.

"Looks like Michael is going to lose the bet so far," said Michelle.

"I know," I said.

"Don't say it too loud," said Michael.

"But you're losing," I pointed out as I made two more strikes.

By the time the hour was up, Michelle and I won the bet. Michelle had 430 in three games while I had 425. Poor Michael had 420, he was so close to beating us. He almost beat me by five points.

"What's the matter, Michael, did you got lost after you almost beat me and Michelle?" I asked as we laughed. "So, now, do you what that means?"

"You're buying us ice cream," added Michelle.

"Good game," I said shaking his hand.

He did got us ice cream. Michelle and I had chocolate ice cream while Michael got himself a chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

"Girls rule, boys drool," said Michelle.

"Cheers to us girl," I said as we hit ours gently.

"All for one, one for all," said Michelle.

We all laughed.

"Wait until I won that bet next time," said Michael.

"Maybe, maybe not," I said.

"We should save that bet," said Michelle.

"Good idea," I said.

After we had ice cream, Michelle called Ella to tell her we were ready.

"I had a fun time today," I said.

"I know, we should do this again on Friday," said Michael.

"That's a good idea since I won't be going back home until Sunday morning," I replied.

"Good," said Michelle.

That was when Ella showed up.

"How was bowling?" asked Ella.

"Fun, Mary Anne and I beat Michael," replied her daughter.

"That's good," said Ella.

"I was this close to winning, Mary Anne beat me by five points and Michelle beat me by ten points," said Michael.

Michelle and I just laughed.

"We told Mary Anne we can do it again on Friday since she'll be leaving Sunday," said Michelle.

"That's a good idea, Michelle, dear," said Ella.

At home, I told Dad and Grandma Verna all how fun I had.

"I'm glad you're having fun," said Grandma Verna.

"I know," I agreed. "We'll be doing it again Friday."

----

We did end up having a rematch and guess what happened? Michelle and I beat Michael once again so he had to buy us ice cream.

"It's too bad you're leaving Sunday," said Michelle.

"I know, we still can keep in touch, remember?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah," said Michelle as we laughed.

"I can't believe I lost again," said Michael.

"Yep," said Michelle.

I had 500, Michelle had 440, and Michael had 400. 500 was my highest score comparing to my other one.

"I had the best vacation ever," I smiled.

Later on, I was at the mall with Bob. We had the best time as well. We saw a movie, we had dinner there, and so on.


	7. The Arcade

On Sunday, Grandma Verna brought me and Dad to the airport by noon since our flight would be here shortly, so we had lunch at eleven.

"I had fun visiting here with you," I smiled.

"I just love your visits," said Grandma Verna as we hugged.

"Tell Michelle I'll call her tonight when I get a chance," I said.

"Okay," said Grandma Verna.

That was when the plane arrived.

"You can visit us next month for the 4th of July," said Dad.

"I'm planning to do so anyway," said Grandma Verna as we laughed. "Maybe I'll see if Michelle can come with me."

"Really?" I asked as she nodded. "Sweet."

"I'll be with you for a week from July 3rd until July 10th," said Grandma Verna.

"Even better," I smiled. "I can hardly wait until then."

"Bye, dear," said Grandma Verna.

Then Dad and I went in the plane after everyone got off. When we got back in Stoneybrook, we got our suitcases and took a taxi for home. At home, I went upstairs to unpack my suitcase and came back down after that. Dad had just finished unpacking his suitcase, too.

"That was the best father-daughter vacation ever," I said.

"I agree it was," said Dad.

"And thanks," I said as we hugged.

"I'm glad you had fun," smiled Dad. "I'll be off while your grandmother is here with us."

"Awesome," I said. "I wonder where is everyone else."

"I know," said Dad.

I read a note from Sharon saying she's with her parents taking the other kids with her. They'll be back later tonight.

"Well, we still can do our last day doing our stuff together," I said.

"You know, that's true," said Dad. "We can go out later on."

"Okay, sounds good," I agreed.

It's always fun when I'm with Dad. Whenever he's off or if Sharon is working late or something, we always make plans to have our father-daughter day. I feel very close to him. Two to three hours later, we went out. We had decided to go to the mall in Stamford.

"We can eat there like we always do," said Dad.

"Sounds good to me," I said.

That's what we did later on. We had Johnny Rockets for an early dinner at five. The best part about there is the arcade. We always do that on the way out. The secret is I always win more tickets than Dad and I love teasing him about that.

Boy, Dad had more tickets than I did at first: He had 100 and I had 50, but you know what happened? I did spin and win & had jockpot, which means I had about 1,500 tickets! Altogether, I had 1,550 tickets.

"How did you catch up?" asked Dad after I told him the total of the tickets I had.

I just laughed and said, "I had jackpot from spin and win, that's how I caught up because the jackpot was 1,500 tickets."

"Just wait until next time that I catch up," teased Dad.

"Maybe, maybe not," I teased back.

This neat phone was 1,600 tickets and Dad & Sharon needed a new phone for the kitchen.

"That'd be perfect for our kitchen," I said. "Since it's for 1,600 tickets."

"That's true," said Dad.

That's what we did. He also owned me ice cream. We always bet each other on that; if I win, he owns me ice cream and if he wins, I do the same. We had ice cream at Friendly's on the way home.

Later on, at home, we put the phone together on the counter. That was easy to do. It was a cordless phone like we have in the living room. Sharon and the others came home twenty to thirty minutes later.

"Wow, that is a nice cordless. Where did you find one?" asked my stepmother.

"At the arcade, it was 1,600 tickets. I had 100 while she had 50 until she caught up," said Dad.

"Boy, it always happens to you," said Dawn.

"I know, I played spin and win. I had jackpot, which had 1,500 tickets," I added.

"Wow, that's a lot of tickets," said Dawn.

"Poor Dad was so close to winning," I said as we laughed.

"I bet," said Dawn.


	8. The Broken Earring Gets Repaired

The next day, Kayla, Kaylee, Dawn, and I were riding our bikes at the park that had the bike path when I felt something as I stopped.

"What is it, Mary Anne?" asked Kaylee.

I looked down and it was the back of my mom's old earring. How did that fall off? Then I found the piece of her earring on the ground and it was broken.

"Uh-oh, Mom's old earring is broken," I said.

"How did that happen?" asked Dawn.

"I'm not sure," I replied. "We better get home to tell your mother before Dad finds out and flip out on me."

We left there in a jiffy and at home, I rushed to Sharon, who had a day off, to show Mom's broken earring.

"I don't know how that happen. I noticed that while riding my bike," I said. "If Dad finds out, I'm dead meat."

"I don't think he'll get mad, he told me your mother's earrings are old. She's been having them since she was twelve for her birthday," said Sharon.

"Can you see if you can get it fixed?" I asked.

"Of course I can," answered Sharon. "I can go to the jewelry store now."

"Thanks, Sharon," I smiled. "I'm taking the other one off because I'd look funny with just one earring."

That's what I did and put it in my mom's jewelry box that Dad gave me when I was eight or nine. Then I noticed my ear was bleeding from my mirror and rushed to the bathroom to get a kleenex. At least it wasn't ripped.

"I'll be back," said Sharon.

"Okay, thanks," I said.

"Are you alright?" asked my stepmother.

"I just noticed my ear was bleeding. I bet that's why that earring fell out," I said.

"Did it got caught on something?" asked Sharon.

"I don't know. I didn't feel anything until I felt the earring fall out and broke," I replied.

"That is odd," said Sharon.

"I know," I agreed. "I just pray Dad wouldn't get mad at me."

"Just don't worry about a thing. I'm sure if you tell him the truth, he wouldn't get mad at all," smiled Sharon.

I knew she was correct about that. That made me feel better a bit.

"Tell Dawn, Kayla, and Kaylee I'll be down in a few minutes or so," I said.

"Okay," said Sharon.

She went down to tell the girls that.

"Okay, not a problem," said Kaylee.

But it took my ear a few minutes longer to stop bleeding. I came down after that.

"Are you going to be okay now?" asked Dawn.

"Yes, it almost took five minutes for my ear to stop bleeding," I replied.

Later, Sharon told me they'll be able to fix the earring. Good.

"They'll call me when it's done. They can call me at work," said my stepmother.

"Thanks," I smiled.

I'm lucky to have Sharon as my stepmother.

That night, I was making dinner when I felt the scab coming off of my ear and it started bleeding again!

"Dawn, can you do me a favor? Can you watch dinner for me? The scab came off my ear and it just started bleeding again," I said.

"No problem," replied Dawn.

"Thanks," I said as I ran up to the bathroom for a tissue.

Did that took forever to stop bleeding this time! Then I heard Dad's voice. Yikes! I almost panicked!

"Where's Mary Anne?" asked Dad.

"She started dinner, but she told me to keep an eye on it because her ear was bleeding," said my sister.

Whew, she must be letting me to tell Dad about the earring on my own. Good. She always does that anyway.

"I'll go see if she's okay now," said Dad.

Even though I was starting to get nervous what I should say, I kept Sharon's advice in my head: if I tell the truth, he wouldn't get mad. Luckily, the bleeding finally stopped by the time I came out to greet him.

"Were you alright now, honey?" asked Dad.

"Yes, I thought the ear wouldn't stop bleeding," I replied. "Um, do we have enough time to talk? There's something I need to tell you."

"Dinner is almost ready, so you can tell me after that," replied Dad.

"Okay," I said.

Sharon came home from the meeting she had at work for an hour.

"Just in time, dinner is about to start," said Dawn.

"Okay," said Sharon.

"I'll go get Carlos and Meredith," I said.

That's what I did and we came down then. At the dinner table, they were chatting, but I wasn't in the mood to chat as Dad noticed that.

"Are you okay, Mary Anne? You're quiet tonight," said Dad.

I was still quiet and he was getting concerned. After I was finished, I said, "May I leave the table please?"

"Yes, of course," said Dad.

I got up as I headed up to my room.

"I'm worried about her, she didn't say a word during the whole meal," said Dad.

After dinner, I was ready to tell Dad about that earring. But when I came out, he was on the phone, so I sat at the top of the stairs to wait until he finishes. He seemed to be in a bad mood after that. Something must if happen, so I didn't bother and went back to my room.

"That was just Randy," said Dawn who stopped me.

"Oh, something bad must if happened because Dad didn't look too happy," I said as we went to my room. "I'll give him more time for now."

"That's a good idea," agreed my stepsister.

An hour later, I was in my nightgown when I came down for a drink of lemonade. I'm not sure if Dad's in a good enough mood to talk. I was looking to see where he was. I spotted Sharon and went to her.

"Where's Dad?" I asked.

"He should be in the den," replied Sharon. "Did you check there?"

"No," I answered. "Did something happen earlier? He didn't look too happy."

"He has to get to work early Friday for eight," said Sharon.

"Why?" I asked.

"They're going to have a meeting from eight-thirty to ten-thirty and he wasn't too thrilled about that since it's too early for him plus that's his day off," said Sharon.

"Oh, that's too bad," I said.

"I agree," said Sharon.

"I don't know if I should until he's in a good mood so I can tell him about the you-know-what," I said in a low voice.

"I think that would be a good idea to do so," agreed my stepmother.

I went to see if he was in the den and sure enouh, I did find him there reading his newspaper.

"Hi, honey," said Dad who spotted me.

"Sharon told me about what happen earlier," I said.

"It's true, but I told Randy I'll be coming home right after the meeting," said Dad.

"That's a good idea," I said.

"He said that was fine since he knew I'm off that day," continued Dad.

"That's good," I said.

"Anyway, you told me you wanted to tell me something," said Dad.

"Yes. I was going to, but I saw you weren't in the good mood, so I waited until you were," I said as I managed to tell him about what happen to the earring. "Sharon told me the jewelers were going to be able to fix it. I don't know how it happened."

"That's alright," said Dad.

"I wasn't sure how I would tell you because I was nervous that you'd get mad," I told him.

He just smiled and said, "Honey, I'm not mad since your mother's earrings were old."

"Sharon told me that as well," I said. "I felt bad about that."

I stood up to hug him.

"Just remember that if anything gets old, that'd be alright," said Dad.

I felt better after I told him. Sharon was right he didn't get mad since I told him about it. Two days later, the jewelers called Sharon to tell her the earring was fixed and I got it back that night when she came home from work. I put that away with my mom's other earring.


	9. Mary Anne Sprains Her Ankle

That night, I left to go baby-sit for Jenny. I'll be watching her until ten because her parents are going to watch a game in Stamford and Jenny doesn't like watching any sports at all. She'll probably start to like them when she gets older. When I got to her house, I rang the doorbell. Mrs. Prezzioso opened the door.

"Hello, Mary Anne, come on in," said Mrs. Prezzioso.

"Thanks," I smiled as I came in.

"Jenny wants to have a picnic in the den for dinner," said Mrs. Prezzioso.

"Okay," I said. "Where is she right now?"

"She's in the den coloring in her drawing pad and in case of an emergency, my cell phone is on the fridge. Mr. Prezzioso will be right down he's just finishing up getting ready," instructed Mrs. Prezzioso.

"No problem," I said. "I'm sure we'll be just fine."

"I'm ready to go," said Mr. Prezzioso as he came downstairs.

Mrs. Prezzioso and I noticed his shoe has a hole on it.

"Do you know your shoe has a hole on it?" I asked.

He looked down and noticed I was right.

"Thank you. I didn't notice that, I'll fix that when we come back," said Mr. Prezzioso.

"Are you sure, dear?" asked Mrs. Prezzioso.

"I'm 100% sure," replied her husband.

"Okay then. Bye, Mary Anne," said Mrs. Prezzioso.

"Bye, have a great time," I told them.

"Thank you," said Mr. and Mrs. Prezzioso.

I closed the door behind me as I headed to the den to be with Jenny who was still coloring.

"Hi, Jenny," I greeted her.

"Hi, Mary Anne," said Jenny. "Do you want to see what I've been drawing?"

"Sure," I replied as I grabbed a spot next to her on the floor.

She drew a beautiful house with a tree and two flowers on each side.

"That's a nice house," I commented.

"Thanks," said Jenny.

"Your mommy said you wanted a picnic in here," I said.

"Yes," said Jenny.

"Bet you can't wait to do so," I smiled as she nodded. "What time do you want to have it?"

"May we have it in an hour?" asked Jenny.

"Of course," I replied.

Jenny is only four years old and has a rough time. None of the sitters-except for me-like to baby-sit because they think she's been spoiled and a drama queen. Okay, it's true, but that doesn't bother me and I know how to handle that. For one thing, I let her to do the next thing if she wants to and if she wants to have a picnic, I'd say yes. If they say no, she'd have a fit until they change their minds. To me, that's wrong if a four-year-old wants to do something else or something. Kristy lets Jenny, so I don't blame her if Jenny gets a fit. I do blame it on the others for that. Yet, they let the other clients to do what they want. That's wrong to do so to one and not the other. That's not fair to them.

A good sitter should _always_ do the same time like you do to others especially doing something else or a picnic, which kids love.

Ten to twenty minutes later, we had a picnic. Afterwards; we cleaned up. I felt something! My twisted ankle... I nearly fell! I sat at the table and I think I twisted it! Jenny must of called both her parents, as well for my house. Why? Her parents came home later on.

"Are you alright?" asked Mrs. Prezzioso.

"Yeah, I must of twisted my ankle!" I exclaimed, "I must've sprained it! I nearly fell! However, I could still sit at the table!"

That was when the doorbell rang. Mr. Prezzioso answeared it. He brought my dad with him.

"Are you okay, honey?" asked Dad. "Jenny called me to tell me you hurt your ankle."

"You should bring to the doctor's to have it checked," suggested Mrs. Prezzioso.

"I know," said Dad.

My ankle was too sore to move, so both Dad and Mr. Prezzioso helped me to the car. At the hospital, I had an x-ray taken on both ankles and they noticed I sprained my right ankle very badly.

"She'll have to be on crutches for at least three to four weeks," said Dr. Wellington.

"Okay," said Dad.

"Just keep an eye on the ankle in case it gets swollen. If it does, bring Mary Anne here right away," said Dr. Wellington.

"Alright," said Dad.

Once the doctor was working on my ankle, I had to hold onto Dad's hand. That helped me to stay still because my ankle was in pain. It was done within two to three minutes.

"All set," said the doctor. "I'll just go get the crutches until you'll be on your way out."

Then he left to get them.

"You were brave," said Dad.

"I know, it was a good thing I was holding onto your hand because my ankle was in pain," I said.

That was when Dr. Wellington came back in with the crutches.

"Here you go," said the doctor.

"Thanks. Will I be able to baby-sit while on I'm crutches?" I asked.

"Yes, but just be careful," replied Dr. Wellington.

"Okay, just making sure," I said.

I couldn't believe I'd be on crutches for the next three to four weeks! At least the summer's not over yet. That's all I care about. Plus I remembered something, I was supposed to leave for Sea City with the Pike family as a mother's helper on Sunday. Luckily, the doctor said I still could go as long as I'm careful. But I can't go in the water. We'd be there for two weeks. We go there every year. Stacey would be with me again anyway, so I'd be all set. She'll help me out with the crutches. She and I share the same room. We went out with these boys we're friendly with, Alex and his cousin, Tobey, from Lawerance, New Jersey. Unfortunately, Tobey broke up with Stacey one year, so I don't know if she wants to see him again. We'll see what happens, right?


	10. The Flu Signs

At home, I was resting my ankle on my couch while I was in my nightgown. I was watching TV. Luckily, we have Aleve in case my ankle is giving me pains. I'll be taking that with me while on vacation in case it bothers me and would have to keep it in my suitcase to keep out of reach of children. I just need to let either Mr. and Mrs. Pike know on Saturday before we leave the following day.

The next day, I was bored. It was pouring that morning. I wasn't in the mood to do _any_thing at all.

"We could hang out with our friends this afternoon if the rain stops," said Dawn.

"I guess so," I replied.

"Or I could get them so they can hang out here with you girls," said Sharon.

"Okay sounds good," said my stepsister. "I'll go call them. I think they're at Kristy's. You know what, Mary Anne and I can go join them if they are there."

"That's a nice idea," agreed Sharon.

Dawn went to call Kristy and they're all at the mansion. They said it was a great idea for us to join them.

"I'll bring you both there right now," said my stepmother.

"Okay," said Dawn. "That can keep you busy from being bored, Mary Anne."

"Okay, I guess," I replied.

I'm not sure if I want to go anywhere at all, but I did end going there anyway. At the mansion, the girls noticed I was on crutches.

"What happen to you?" asked Kristy.

I told them about it.

"Boy, that's a shame," said Stacey.

"I know, I'll be on crutches for three to four weeks," I said.

"Wow," said Jessi.

"Are you still going as a mother's helper?" asked Mallory.

"I still can, I just can't go in the water, that's all," I replied. "In case if my ankle is giving me pains, I'll be taking Aleve and I'll be bringing them in case I need it while we're in Sea City."

"Okay," said Mallory.

"I just need to tell your parents when Stacey and I go see you guys on Saturday to tell them before we leave so they'll know," I continued.

"Not a problem," said Mallory.

"And we'll just help you out while we're there," added Stacey.

I smiled and said, "Sounds good. Thank you."

We watched a movie. Dawn was right that being with them would keep me busy from being bored. I knew she was correct about that. That night, a car honked and Dawn looked out.

"Mary Anne, Mom's here for us," said Dawn.

"Okay," I said.

At home, we were about to have dinner when I was starting to feel nauseous.

"Are you okay, honey?" asked Dad.

"I'm feeling nauseous," I replied.

"Try to drink some water to get rid of the feeling," suggested Dad.

That's what I did, but I was still feeling that way, so I skipped dinner. Dad didn't blame me for that.

"Is Mary Anne going to have any dinner?" asked Sharon.

"No, she was feeling nauseous. She had some water, but she was still feeling that way. She asked me if she can skip dinner. I don't blame her," replied Dad.

"Oh," replied Sharon.

---

After dinner, I was still having water while trying to get rid of the nauseous feeling that I still had as well.

"How are you doing?" asked Dad.

"I'm still feeling nauseous right now," I replied.

"I told Dawn you'll be excused from helping her cleaning the kitchen for tonight," said Dad.

"Okay," I said. "Good idea. Otherwise, I'd be tired running upstairs if I need to throw up."

"I know," said Dad.

I was already in my pjs. I was freezing, so I had my robe on.

"Is it me or is it cold in here?" I asked.

"Let me check," said Dad.

"It's on 65," said Sharon as she turns it up to 70. "Is that better?"

"Yes. Thank you," I replied.

But I was still freezing an hour later. Thank goodness I had my electric blanket on.

"Are you still cold?" asked Dad.

"Yes, unfortunately," I answered.

"Is she coming down with something? She must be having the chills," said Sharon.

"Probably. Isn't that a sign of a flu?" asked Dawn.

"Yes, it is," replied Dad. "So is the nausea usually."

---

Later on, I just got a headache as well. I was still nauseous and still had the chills.

"Are you alright now?" asked Dad.

"I just got a headache. I still have that nauseous feeling and the chills," I responded. "But I don't dare to take anything because I'm afraid it would come back up."

"I don't blame you, Mary Anne," said Dad.

"I'm going to bed so I can get better tomorrow," I said.

"Okay, honey, if you need me during the night, you can come get me up," said Dad.

"Okay," I said.

I said goodnight and went to bed with my robe on since I was still freezing a bit.

"She went to bed already?" asked Dawn.

"She wants to get better. You could tell she's still not feeling well. She still has the flu, she just got a headache," replied Dad.

---

In the middle of the night, I was feeling worse. In fact, I could feel a fever coming on. I was sweating.

"Dad! Dad!" I called to him.

"Coming," said Dad.

That was when he came in.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Dad noticing I was sweating and he felt my head. "You're burning up, Mary Anne, honey."

When he took my temperature, it was pretty high: 101 degrees Fahrenheit.

"You do have a fever," said Dad.

I was feeling like I was going to throw up as I got up and went straight to the bathroom as I started vomitting. Then Dad came in and comforted me.

"It'll be okay," said Dad.

The next day, my fever went up to 102 degrees Fahrenheit. I was resting. I decided to stay in my room in case I start throwing up. I still had all three signs of the flu: a headache, nausea, and chills. So now the fever was the new sign for the flu. I hope the flu would just disappear. At least I won't be going to Sea City until Sunday anyway. My ankle's sore, but since I still have the nausea feeling, I don't dare anything because I don't want it to come back up, so I didn't bother.


	11. Mary Anne and Verna in Stoneybrook

The next day, the phone rang as I answered.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, guess who?" asked a voice.

"Hi, Michelle, how are you?" I asked.

"What are you doing for two weeks?" asked Michelle.

"I'll be in Sea City as a mother's helper," I said.

"Cool, maybe I can go, too. I never been there before," said Michelle. "I'll be with your grandmother when we come for two weeks."

"Sure. I'm sure Mrs. Pike won't mind," I said. "When are you coming? We'll be gone on Sunday."

"Not until tomorrow afternoon," replied Michelle.

"Sounds good," I said.

Later, the flu _finally _went away. Since the nausea went away and I still had that headache, I took Aleve.

"You look better today," said Dad.

"Yes. All I need to rid of is the headache," I said.

"That's good," said Dad.

"I know," I agreed.

The headache went away an hour later and I was glad about that. The next day, the doorbell rang and Dad went over to the door.

"Hi," said Grandma Verna.

"Hi," I said. "Hi, Michelle, isn't this going to be great?"

"Yeah," replied Michelle as she noticed the crutches. "What happen here?"

"She sprained her ankle the day before yesterday and would be on crutches for three to four weeks," said Dad.

"Yuck," said Michelle.

"I know," I agreed. "Why don't you be a mother's helper if I need help?"

"Good idea," replied Michelle.

"I'll be helping Mallory to watch her siblings in a bit, so you can come and meet the Pikes and we can ask together," I said.

"Okay," said Michelle.

Two hours later, Michelle and I left to go the Pike house. We got there and I rang the doorbell as Mrs. Pike answered.

"Hi," said Mrs. Pike.

"Hi, this is my new friend, Michelle," I said. "Do you mind if she comes to Sea City with us?"

I told her about what happened to my ankle.

"That's fine. We can let Mr. Pike know later on," said Mrs. Pike.

"Okay," said Michelle.

"Anyway, the kids and Mallory are in the kitchen having their snack. Jordan has a bad temper," said Mrs. Pike.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"He's grounded until Saturday for talking back to me and Mr. Pike. So, he's not allowed to go outside, leave the house, or use the phone," said Mrs. Pike.

"Okay, no problem," I said.

Then, she left and we went to the kitchen. The kids were out of control and Mallory was trying to slowing them down.

"Watch this," I whispered as I whistled.

That made them stop.

"Thanks, Mary Anne," smiled Mallory.

"Everyone, this is my new friend, Michelle," I said.

"Are you new here?" asked Margo.

"No, she's here for two weeks with my grandmother, so I decided to let her come along. Your mother gave her permission," I said as I told them about my ankle. "So, she will be a mother's helper if I needed help."

"Oh, good," said Mallory.

Thankfully, Jordan was a good mood even when his mother came back home.

A few days later, I found out Dawn was coming, too.

"Does Mrs. Pike know?" I asked.

"She does. I asked her already," said Dawn. "She said yes."

"Oh, good, I'd have extra helpers," I said. "She knows about my sprained ankle."

That night, we packed our suitcases to be all done. We went to bed by nine-thirty. Michelle and I chatted for a bit until we fell asleep. In the middle of the night, my ankle was giving me trouble. Luckily, I had Aleve in my purse.

"Are you okay?" asked Michelle.

"My ankle is giving me trouble. Can you get me the Aleve? It's my purse," I said.

That's what she did and I took it with water.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," said Michelle.

"I'll leave it near the nightstand," I said.

"Good idea," said Michelle.

Then, we went back to sleep.


	12. Michelle joins Mary Anne in Sea City

The next day, my ankle was still giving me trouble. I wish it would get better already. It's too bad it's for three to four weeks. At least I got extra helpers.

We got dressed before we came down. I was taking Aleve while having breakfast.

"This is going to be exciting," said Michelle.

"I know," I agreed.

"Especially since you would have two extra helpers," said Dawn as I agreed with her.

That was when we heard a car honk.

"That's Stacey. Her mom is giving us a ride to the Pikes," I said as we got up to get our suitcases and went out to the car after I said good-bye to the others.

At the Pikes, we were packing up the car.

"We're almost all set to go," said Mr. Pike.

"Okay, I'll be glad we'd have two extra helpers," I said.

"Mrs. Pike told me about your ankle the other day. Bringing your new friend was a good idea," said Mr. Pike.

"I know," I agreed.

Then, we were getting into the cars. Michelle and I would have the triplets and Vanessa while Stacey and Dawn has the girls and Nicky. We stopped half-way to have ice cream. We got to Sea City in twenty minutes.

Boy, were the kids excited when we got there!

"This is it. This is the summer house the Pikes rent every summer," I said.

"Wow, it's beautiful," said Michelle.

"I'll give Michelle a tour. This is her first time being here," I said.

"That's fine, dear," said Mr. Pike.

We went inside.

"Stacey and I share a room every year," I said as I showed her the room.

"Wow, this is nice. I love the colors," said Michelle.

"Do you want to share this one?" I asked.

"Sure," replied Michelle.

"The only rule they have here is the kids can't go in the water before nine or after five because that's when the lifeguards are on duty," I said.

"That sounds like an easy rule," said Michelle.

"It is," I said. "We can put the lotion on the kids when we get to the beach."

"I'll help. I got the other one," said Michelle.

"I'll do mine last. My skin is very sensitive to the sun. The first time I came, I was like a lobster," I said.

"Oh," said Michelle as she laughed.

"Very funny," I said.

On the beach, we did put the lotion on the kids with a help from Dawn and Stacey. Mallory did it on her own since she was old enough.

"Mary Anne, come in the water with us," said Margo.

"She can't because of her crutches, remember?" asked Mallory. "Our parents already know. She can keep an eye on you though."

"Okay," said her sister.

"Stacey, Mary Anne," said a voice.

We turned to see where that voice comes from.

"Hi, Alex, Tobey," I said.

They came to us.

"Hi," said Alex.

"Hi, Dawn, nice to see you again," said Tobey.

"Same here," said Dawn.

"I would like you to meet my new friend, Michelle. She was down from Iowa with my grandmother," I said.

"It's nice to meet you," said Michelle.

Then, we noticed something very strange: Stacey did not say hi to Tobey back. She was in love with this lifeguard was too old for her. Then, she had a crush with Tobey and when we got here last time, he broke up with her. She just took off like that in a rude way.

"Is she still mad for me from last time?" asked Tobey.

"Probably, she should've still say hi to you no matter what," I answered.

"Yeah, that was rude," said Alex.

Then, Mallory came to us and said, "Where's Stacey? She was supposed to watch the kids with me?"

"She just took off. She didn't say hi to Tobey," said Dawn.

"I'll go get her," said Michelle.

"Thanks, Michelle," smiled Mallory.

She got up and went to Stacey and said, "You're supposed to watch the kids with Mallory."

"I don't care," said Stacey.

"Do you want to get in trouble if something happens and Mallory had to get her parents in an emergancy and she needs you to take over for her?" asked Michelle. "You could get the blame."

That made her to go help Mallory.

"What made her go help?" I asked.

"I asked her if she wants to get in trouble if something happens," said Michelle.

"Nice work," said Dawn.

"I know," said Michelle.

"You all can take turns to have a night off and Mallory can either watch the kids or go with you this year so she can have a night off, too while the other two can watch the kids," said Mrs. Pike.

"Good idea," said Dawn.

"We can make a schedule to remind us," said Michelle.

"That's a nice idea," said Mrs. Pike.

"The only one who shouldn't deserve that this week is Stacey. She was rude to Tobey by not saying hi to him," I said. "She even took off and Michelle had to get her to help Mallory."

"I agree with you she shouldn't," said Mr. Pike.

"We can make a schedule tonight," said Dawn.


	13. The Perfect Plans

That night, Michelle, Dawn, and I made a schedule when Stacey came to join.

"I hope you'll apologize to Tobey. You hurt his feelings; you should say hi to him back no matter how mad you are at him," said Dawn.

"Who cares?" asked Stacey.

"We do," replied Dawn.

"Tobey was being nice to you. How would you feel if no one say hi back to you? You would feel the same way," I added.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else to finish the schedule," said Dawn.

We got up and went to a bedroom to do it. We don't think Stacey deserves a night off this week. We decided to give Mallory a night off while one of us stay with her siblings. We mention that to Mr. Pike and he agreed with us. It was all set after that. Dawn went to put the schedule on the fridge after showing it to Mr. Pike. Then I could hear a crack in my ankle.

"Ouch. I think I just heard a crack in the ankle," I said.

"Ouch is right," said Michelle.

"I know," I agreed. "Especially when you have a sprained ankle."

"Do you want Aleve?" asked Mrs. Pike.

"Yes please. Can you get it, Michelle?" I asked.

"Sure," said Michelle as she fled to get it.

She came back with Aleve and gave two to me as I took it with some lemonade.

"Thanks, Michelle," I smiled.

"No problem," Michelle smiled back.

Later, at dinner, we all went out in town and we had fun. Michelle loved the whole town. Alex was there.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Alex.

"Sure, that's fine, dear," replied Mrs. Pike.

"Thanks," said Alex.

"You can join the girls. Some of us will be sitting separately," said Mrs. Pike.

"Okay. Sounds good," agreed Alex.

That was when he joined us girls.

"Hi, Alex," I greeted him.

"Hi," said Alex as he sat next to me.

As you can see, he wasn't speaking to Stacey for hurting Tobey earlier, so she wasn't surprised about that.

"How's Tobey feeling this evening?" asked Dawn.

"He's still pretty hurt," replied Alex.

"I'll bet," agreed Dawn.

"Who cares?" asked Stacey again.

"We do," I replied.

"You don't deserve a single night off this week, so we're replacing Mallory to be with one of us so she can enjoy her evening while one of us will be staying with you and the younger kids," added Dawn. "We asked Mr. Pike and he agreed with the idea."

"That's not fair," said Stacey.

"Yes it is. Maybe if you didn't hurt Tobey, you'd be having a night off," Dawn told her.

After dinner, back at the house, my stomach was starting to hurt a bit, so I had TUMs to make it feel better.

"Is it okay if I call my dad? I got my cell phone," I said since the house never had a phone.

"Go ahead, honey," replied Mrs. Pike.

"Thanks," I said.

I went to the room as I dialed my number and Dad answered.

"Hello?" asked Dad.

"Hi, Dad," I replied.

"Hi, sweetheart, how are you doing?" asked Dad.

"We're having a good time here. Michelle loved the house and the whole town," I answered.

"That's good to hear," said Dad.

I told him about earlier and how Tobey was hurt because of that. After we talked a bit longer, I turned off my cell phone and got comfy as I went back out.

"There's going to be a fair going on tomorrow so we're going to be there then," Mrs. Pike told us.

"Are we each going to be watching the kids?" asked Dawn.

"You girls can go your own, so the kids might be with us adults. Mallory can join you, too," replied Mrs. Pike.

"Okay," said Stacey.

They noticed I wasn't with them.

"Where did Mary Anne go?" asked Michelle.

"Wasn't she just here awhile ago?" asked Dawn.

I get upset when anyone says anything about going to the fair because it brings me back a very bad memory when Kayla collapsed at one of the fairs in New York City, which was before she had leukemia the second time.

"Want me go see where she is?" asked Michelle.

"Yes please," replied Mrs. Pike.

Mallory came over to us and said, "Is Mary Anne okay? She's crying on the front porch."

"I was just about to ask you where she was," said Michelle as they laughed.

Then Mallory thought about something.

"I bet I know what it was," said Mallory. "I'll go to her."

"I'll go with you," said Michelle. "Is everything okay with Mary Anne?"

"She gets upset when anyone mentions the word f-a-i-r because it brings her back a horrible memory," said Mallory in her low voice.

"Is that why she's upset?" asked Mrs. Pike.

Mallory nodded and said, "Remember when I told you about what happened to Kayla back in New York City when they went to you-know-where?"

"Oh, that's right," said Mr. Pike.

"Did something happened back then?" asked Michelle.

"I'll tell you. She doesn't like to talk about it much," said Mallory as they came out to see me on the front porch while I was wiping my eyes. "Are you okay now?"

"I just wish that memory wouldn't bother me so much," I replied.

"Maybe I'll see if you can be with Alex instead," suggested Mallory.

"I think so, too," I agreed.

"I'll tell Michelle since you don't talk about it very often," said Mallory.

"That's fine," I said.

"I'll explain it to you," said Mallory as she told Michelle why I get upset about the fair part.

"Oh, that's awful," said Michelle.

"That was before Kayla got cancer for the second time and she's still fighting for her life," I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Michelle.

"Thanks. I barely talk about it because it upsets me that's why you didn't know about it," I continued.

"That's okay," said Michelle. "I understand, Mary Anne."

Mallory went back inside to her parents.

"I think it would be a better idea if she hangs out with Alex instead so that memory won't return if she goes to the f-a-i-r. She wouldn't be able to go on rides anyway since she's on crutches," said Mallory.

"That would be a good idea to do so," said her mother.

"I agree," said Mr. Pike.

Mallory came back out to tell me her parents agreed about the idea.

"I'll watch the kids if they need me to stay with them," said Mallory.

"Thanks, Mallory, you're my lifesaver," I told her.

"No problem," smiled Mallory.


	14. Mary Anne with Tobey and Alex

The next day, Alex came over after the rest left.

"How come you didn't go with them?" asked Alex.

"I perfer to go with you," I replied telling them where were they going and was brave to explain why I stayed behind. "I get upset when I talk about it. I'm surprised that I can tell you this time."

"I understand if you didn't want to talk about it," said Alex.

"Thanks," I said. "Besides, I doubt I wouldn't be able to go on rides with crutches. It wouldn't matter anyway since I don't go to any fairs anymore to avoid that memory being stuck in my mind."

"I don't blame you on that," said Alex. "Want to join me and Tobey on the beach?"

"Sure," I answered.

That's what I did and had a great time even though I sat on the blanket to rest my ankle.

"We can make a sand castle if you like," said Tobey.

"Okay, I like that idea," I smiled.

That's what we did. We were done in two minutes. Tobey took a picture of us with the sand castle surronded by us. This was _way_ better than being at the fair to get rid of the memory. In fact, we took turns to take one. They were pretty funny and we laughed.

"We should each have one," said Alex.

"Good idea," said Tobey.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"This would be one wonderful summer scrapbook," said Alex.

"I totally agree with you," I said as we laughed.

I had a fun time with the boys. After all, they are my friends. After we hung-out on the beach, we were on the broadwalk until the Pikes came home later that evening.

"I had a fun time," said Tobey.

"Me, too," said Alex.

"Me, three," I added.

We laughed. We already had a picnic at least thirty minutes before they arrived. Alex helped me get back to the house.

"Did you had a fun time?" asked Michelle.

"Yes. Between you and me, that was way better than attending to the fair to avoid the memory," I said.

"I don't blame you at all," said Dawn.

"Stacey was a grouch," said Mallory.

"All because we didn't give her a night off," added Dawn.

"Well, whose fault was that? Not us, we weren't the ones who were rude to a friend," I said.

"I agree. Mr. Pike did say we had the right to do so," said Dawn.

"If she keeps it up, she won't have any night offs next week either," I said as the rest agreed.

"Yeah," said Mallory.

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"In the bedroom," replied Dawn.

"Good place for her to cool down," I said.

"I know," agreed Mallory.

"She'll learn her lesson," I said.

The next day, Alex and Tobey were with us. And, what do you think Stacey did once she saw Tobey? She just took off as usual.

"She's so immature," said Dawn.

"I know she is," I agreed.

Poor Tobey is very hurt about that. I feel bad for him. He doesn't deserve that. He even told her off that she is very rude to him. She didn't care and left.

"Good, you really told her off," I said.

"Yeah, but she didn't seem to care at all," said Tobey.

"She should care," I said.

Of course, Stacey wasn't watching the younger kids and Margo and Claire were fighting and Dawn went to them.

"Stop it, you two," said Dawn separating them with Michelle's help.

"She started it," they both said.

"I don't know who started it," said Dawn firmly. "Go sit down on the blanket."

Dawn blamed that on Stacey since she wasn't watching the girls. Mallory was excused from watching them since she deserved that unless she's needed. Mr. and Mrs. Pike were doing errands. They'll join us when they get back and wait until we tell them.

"I'm glad Dawn made that move," said Michelle.

"I know, she's with them right now," I said.

When the Pikes got back, we did told her about what happened and that Stacey wasn't paying any attention to the girls.

"Dawn was the one who went to stop them," said Mallory.

"I'm glad she did," said Mr. Pike.

"I do understand why she's been avoiding Tobey, but there is no need to be rude," said Mrs. Pike.

That night, I had permission to stay with Tobey and Alex for the night after they invited me. They also let Michelle to be with me since she's my guest and I agreed with the idea.

"This is going to be a fun night," said Alex.

"I know," I agreed.

Michelle loved Alex and Tobey's summer home.

We had pizza for dinner. We watched a movie and we didn't go to bed until around eleven since we had so much fun. My ankle also cracked. That was painful.

"That ankle hurts when it cracks," I said.

"I'm sure it does," said Alex.

Glad I brought Aleve to be prepared and took one. That's better. We talked for awhile before we went to sleep at eleven-thirty.


End file.
